


Finally

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by song, Old Fic, Reunion Sex, Short, sex scene but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: The soft breeze felt good on her back, but it was his lips on her neck that gave her goosebumps that she couldn’t shake off. Klaus’ whispered words - his mouth touching her ear - felt like home, and she never wanted to leave again, “Finally. I’ve missed you.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Inspired by the song I Found by Amber Run

Caroline had grown and evolved with the passing of time; in the back of her head and deep in her heart she knew she owed it all to Klaus. Although they hadn’t talked in years, not since she was a baby vampire with a weird sense of justice, when she still thought of herself as righteous and good and of him as awful and evil - simpler times in a sense. 

Somehow, she missed him; some days more than others, like whenever she stopped moving, thoughts of him always had a way of invading her mind. The smell of his skin, and the feel of his rough hands, or even the twinkle in his eyes when he was thinking of something nefarious, or how innocent his smile could sometimes be, or the taste of his blood on her tongue and even the look of the ravenous monster hidden within. More importantly, she remembered his words and the lessons he taught her - that life wasn’t black and white, and that they were more similar than she realized.

Caroline learned from his mistakes, and his careful insanity, using the memories from their time together to avoid losing her mind completely. Finally she understood that giving all of herself to her supposed friends, without asking for anything back was crazy, but that expecting anything and everything in return without giving anything was selfish and cruel. In a way, Klaus was her moral compass, teaching her what she should and shouldn’t do without even knowing. 

Only now did she realize the love she had for him ran deep in her veins - it wasn’t supposed to happen, not him of all people, but it did. It was always staring her right in the face, but she avoided it, neglected it, completely shunned the idea from existence. But the years tend to shave off those petty thoughts, only leaving the raw truth behind.

She wondered where he was, and was sure he still kept an eye on her - Caroline doubted his words in the beginning, since she had been burned too many times before, but _however long it takes_ had been his honest confession to her. She still had his number, and many times the sense of loneliness had almost made her crack, missing his voice and words of wonder and awe, but she had persevered - waiting until the time was right and she could be with him of sane mind instead of twisted hormones.

Caroline had texted him, wanting to hear his voice next to her ear and not on a phone. It wasn’t exactly knocking on his door, but a close enough version of it. “ _I’m ready for my last_.” were the simple words she sent his way, and then she waited.

The soft breeze felt good on her back, but it was his lips on her neck that gave her goosebumps that she couldn’t shake off. Klaus’ whispered words - his mouth touching her ear - felt like home, and she never wanted to leave again, “ _Finally_. I’ve missed you.”

Words were good - they were necessary - and they both should sit down and talk about everything they’ve missed, how their lives would be from this moment forth but they weren’t what Caroline needed, nor what Klaus wanted right now. Turning towards him, she caressed his face - drinking him in, appreciating how he looked the same but not quite - and kissed him. It had been too long, but it felt natural, as easy as breathing and she couldn’t stop it - not for a second could she let go of him, of his lips, needing his skin on hers. 

They were in bed naked before they even realized it; their clothes ripped to shreds on the floor, but neither of them minded such things at the moment. Klaus wanted it to be slow and gentle, showcasing their love for each other, but in truth they were hungry - starving for each other - and they couldn’t help but lose themselves to the beasts beneath their fake humanity, that begged for _more, faster, harder_. 

Only after being satisfied, could he take it slow and finally kiss every inch of her skin and revere the woman she had become. Opening her up, licking her soft spots, and softly biting her tender skin - he took his time to drive her crazy, and make her beg for more - more of him, of his hands and tongue and skin. 

They reconnected through their bodies, loving each other like they had never loved anyone else before, being more vulnerable than either was comfortable to be with other people. At least, they were finally where they belonged - content in each other’s arms.

“Waiting is easy, when you know the wait is worth it.” Klaus said, drawing circles on her warm skin.

“Taking my time to grow and change, and _understand,_ was easier when I knew you’d always be waiting for me.” she confessed, tracing his wet lips with her thumb.

“ _However long it took._ ”

Kissing him once again she smiled - it was the most radiant thing Klaus had ever seen in his long, long life - “I might not have been your first love, but I intend to be your last. I’m yours forever, as long you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
